Turning Page
by mksims1
Summary: Bella is a girl that lost it all. Edward is criminal that lives in a world of darkness. Can these two overcome despair to become one in a world of death. This is their turning page.
1. Chapter 1

This can't be happening

I just gotten off from work from this little dump of a diner run by my asshole of a boss. He was creepy as usual today with his beady eyes and perspiration dripping from his bloated body. I still didn't understand why I took this job. I know why because I need money and I needed a place to stay hence taking this godforsaken job.

I didn't have no one. I was all alone in this world. My parents are dead due to some drunk driver last year. My life was over. I had just graduated that day. The best day of my life ended in tragedy. I had no money, no home, no life. My dad owed everyone and I lost everything because of this. So I moved to Seattle last year after burying my parent's.

I thought that I could get over the pain but I didn't. I stayed to myself making no friends and I lived in a one bedroom dump off of Main Street. I kept my head down so I wouldn't be notice to keep the weirdos away. I been doing this about a year and so far I am making through so far.

Its raining tonight and I am almost home. I don't have much but it is enough for me to survive. I finally made it to my apartment and as I walking threw my door I see a commotion going on. I don't want to know so I keep my head down. I'm thinking of going back out the door or running up the stairs really fast so I wont be notice.

They really are putting a beating on this man an I can't help him. I'm only a girl. 5"6 and 115 cannot do any damage. So now is my time to decide because they don't notice me. I run up the stairs. But as usual nothing goes right for me because I trip on the last stair at the top.

Shit they heard me. I get up and run as fast as I can making it to my apartment. Thankfully I already have my keys out and I go into my place quickly. I'm breathing very hard trying to catch my breath. I'm so scared that I want to hide. I hope they didn't notice what door I went threw. I haven't turn on my lights because I don't want no one to know I'm in here. I have tears in my eyes and I'm trying to calm myself.

I move to my bed and curl up in a ball when I hear a noise at my front door. I close my eyes and pray that they won't come in. I'm so scared please I say over and over don't let them find me.

I guess my prayers are not going to be answer because my door open slowly and a man walks threw. The lights come on and I'm staring at what looks like a gun. I try to run but I'm hit in the back of my head and I blackout.

I'm Bella Swan and this can't be happening.


	2. Epov

AN: I'm trying to right a fanfiction and this is my story. I know I must say this but the characters are Stephanie Meyers and but the story is all mines. I am a huge Rob Pattinson fan and I lived in Los Angeles hoping one Day I can see him again. Last year I was able to participate in Breaking Dawn 2 Fan camp and I was excited. So please send me a review be honest and not cruel thanks.

Mean to the Bone

I don't know why people like to fuck with me. I'm not nice at all. I don't take shit from no one and I kill, steal, and lie to get what I want. I don't know why people like to make me mad. I am a monster when I'm mad.

See right now I'm at Garret's shit hole of an apartment. Why am I here? Well this fucker thought he could steal from me. I don't know why he did it but now he must pay. You should see his face. I think he shitted on himself. I smiled at that it seems funny to me.

I have Emmett and Jazz with me just to take care of this business that I have with Garrett. Usually I send someone else but this is personal. He was a friend I thought, but I felt I couldn't trust him. My instinct were correct. I had him working for me about two months and then he decided to steal from me using Lauren to help him. That little slut didn't know what hit her when she open the door. Right now she is laid out on his living room floor dead as a door nob. I'm glad not to see that whore again because she was just needy and a fucking bitch.

Garrett tried to run out of his apartment but was stop by Emmett with a close liner of the throat. Damn that had to hurt because Emmett is a big guy. So now we are in the hallway stomping the shit out of him. I really don't want to get blood on my Armani suit today. I like this suit. I think its time to finish up this little chit chat and take Garrett for a little trip.

I hear a noise like running and I slowly turn my head to see where the noise is coming from. I see a figure running up the stairs before tripping on the last.

"Hold up Emmett I think we got a witness", I say with a slight grin.

I guess I'm going to be taking out three people to night. So I started running up the stairs. Shit I'm up on the third floor by now and I peak around the corner. I see the door close on the right side. Five doors down. I here Emmett behind me trying to see what I'm doing and I signal with my finger to be quite.

" Boss what's going on", he said.

"I got this just take Garrett to the car I be down in a few".

"Alright", Emmett said before going back down stairs.

I walk down to the apartment on the right. I stand in front of it. No lights are showing at the bottom of the door. I guess they are trying to hide. This bastard must be scared. I think I can sense their fear. I'm just loving it. I think I get a thrill out of killing people because I am up to task for this.

I wont kick down the door but my skill as a lock picker comes in hand. I get out my tools and get to work. I always keep them on me because I never know when I would need to use them. So right now they come in handy.

I get the door open and its so dark in here. I know that no one is coming so I turn on the lights. I carefully walk through the tiny apartment and I turn to living room pointing my gun in the direction of the breathing noise that is in front of me. I see her on the bed with a frightening look. The girl I been looking for. Its been a year and I have look everywhere and she been right under my nose. Bella Swan.

Now my day has just gotten better by the minute. So now you will know how mean I am. She tried to run and I deck her in the back of the head with my gun. She drop like a dead fly that been hit with a fly swatter.

I'm Edward Cullen and I'm mean to the bone.


	3. Bpov

What the Fudge

I awake with a splitting headache. I thought I was hit with a bat that was practicing on my head. I'm sort of confused but I am adjusting my eyes to the light. I slowly try to get up but I feel woozy. I open my eyes again just to focus on something. I know I'm not at my apartment because this room is way bigger than my home. I sat up and survey my surroundings. It was a beautiful room. It was neither masculine nor femine but it was nice. It had pretty curtains, a flat screen T.V, and a table with chairs. Its bed was huge with four posts that hung white shear linen around it. I think I could live here for the rest of my life.

My head is really hurting now. I'm trying to remember what happen to me. I'm still confused. I need to figure out what's going on. I get out of the bed and walk towards the door. I wanted to see if it was unlock. I grab the door knob and twist it open. It's locked. I start to hyperventilate and start thinking that I was in trouble. I think where am I. I'm still confused when my memories started too materialized in my mind. I think I'm about to die because I remember the three men. I remember the guy getting beat up. I remember running to my apartment. I remember hiding on my bed in my apartment. I remember him coming in my apartment and hitting me as I tried to run. I remember everything. My head is killing me now. I know they're going to kill me.

I turn around the room and look at the mirror on the wall. I walk over to it and look at myself. I see the tears running down my face. I'm just a plain girl that hasn't lived her life yet! I see my pale face, my brown eyes that are dull and fearful. I see my long brown hair that is limp and dirty. I see me. I haven't found love yet. I haven't found myself yet or the purpose in my life. I haven't found me. Why is this happening? I question myself over and over in my head. I haven't done anything with my life at all. Please God don't let me die. Please I say over and over. I didn't want to end up as a Jane Doe or something. I would do anything to save my life.

I lift up my hair to see the bandage that is on the back of my head by my ear. I want to take it off to see how bad it is. I need to think. I need to find a way out of here before I die. I look around the room again. I go over to the window and see if I can get out. I open the curtain and look out and see that I am in a big house or mansion. I am really high and I know I can't escape from here. Maybe I can find a weapon and wait for whomever to come and knock them out. Maybe I can escape that way. I have to do something. All I know I can't stay here because I know I will end up dead. I didn't want to die so I decided to fight.

I heard a sound from behind me. It was coming from the door I didn't have time to look for something so I ran back to the bed and waited for the door to open. It open slowly and what came in shock me more than anything I ever seen. I know him and he knows me. Why is this happening? He was the thorn in my father side before he died. He made our life hell for over a year. My father doing everything to stop him from trying to get me. My father always winning or out manning him in every way. I hated him because he killed my parents. I know I couldn't prove it but he did have something to do with. I was mad as hell. I jump off the bed and ran up to him and slap him really hard.

"You bastard", I yelled.

I kept on hitting him over and over. He grabbed my hands and forces me down really hard. I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Would you calm the fuck down", he yelled back.

"Never motherfucker, I'm going to kill you", I hissed in fury.

"How will you kill me my Bella?" He laughed.

"I will", I said.

He pulled me up by my arms and I was still struggling against him. He moved in such a way that I was now wrapped in his arms. I continue to fight him but his gripped were like irons bars. He started to push me back towards the bed. I continue to fight him to no avail. We finally fell onto the bed and he took my face into his hand and kissed me. He lifted up his face to look into my eyes. His eyes were cold emerald colored.

"No need to fight me Bella. You know I get what I want and I have waited a year to get what's mine. You know what I want. You played this game before and you won. Now I know the game I will get what I want and no one can interfere like before. You're not as innocent as you portrayed to your father and we know this", He said.

"You will never have me Edward. You will never be the man that I want and you will never be man enough for me. You are a bastard and I'm glad that my father stops you at every turn", I yelled.

"Well your father is dead and so is your mother. What are you going to do? Nothing! Look at you you're nothing and I'm here to finally make you pay for what you did. How does that sound to you? Wipe those tears from your face and face your worst enemy. You're going to need everything you got to stop me from completely destroying you".

He stops what he was doing and got up quickly. He walk to the door and proceeded to exit it. He stops for a moment and turn around to me.

"Bella, welcome to hell", He said coldly.

He walked out the door and slammed it.

I raised myself up and wipe my mouth. I was truly in hell and he was going to kill me. How can I face him again it wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with it. But somehow this game that was played at my school ended up becoming a nightmare for me and my family.

I curled up in a ball and started to cry. He will make me pay for all the games that Lauren and Jessica did. I hated them.

An:

I hope you like this chapter. I will try to explain what the game is and how Jessica and Lauren were apart of destroying Edward and ending Bella parents life. Pleas review. Thanks


End file.
